


Postal Rag

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Tried, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: (Fig. 3: Theoretical rendering of a park picnic. Apple blossoms not included, some rights and restrictions may apply. Do not eat the crab apples, they are hecka nasty.)One of Leo's letters to Guang Hong.





	Postal Rag

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic challenge. This week's theme was "communication".

**Guang Hong/Leo** \- love letters

  
  
光虹,

  
Did I write that right? I tried looking up how you’re supposed to do it. There’s videos and everything, but it still doesn’t look quite the same. I guess it just takes practice, huh? Anyway, it’s finally starting to look like Spring here. It was 10 degrees here (Celsius, not Fahrenheit) and let me tell you, there’s nothing like the feeling of being able to walk outside without the weather causing you physical pain. Does it get that cold by you? I don’t think you ever mentioned. So I took my workbook down to the park to get some fresh air. I was going to draft up some new ideas, but instead I just ended up hanging out by the water. The ducks are back! Those pictures are online, so you’ll probably have seen them by the time this gets to you. Still, last year I got one of the babies to eat out of my hand. Next time I’ll bring some bread or something and see if I can go two for two.  
  
(Fig. 1: Artist’s rendering of baby ducks. They’re 90% fuzz, dude, pictures don’t even capture it.)  
  
I also have some pictures of the trees starting to bloom. Check the envelope, there’s a little something in there for you. Some extra Spring you can…I don’t know, whatever you like, I guess. Maybe a bookmark?   
  
(Fig. 2: Portrait of the artist, wailed on by a tree for trying to snatch some flowers. Geez, some trees!)  
  
It’s really gorgeous. I think you’d probably like it. I keep thinking how nice it’d be if you were here. We could just put out a blanket or something and spend all afternoon under the trees while they’re still flowering. Well, okay. Maybe if it were a little warmer.   
  
(Fig. 3: Theoretical rendering of a park picnic. Apple blossoms not included, some rights and restrictions may apply. Do not eat the crab apples, they are hecka nasty.)  
  
Of course, that wasn’t the whole day. I had practice and gym time. (You have those photos, too, ha.) You wouldn’t believe some of the spills I took, I’ve got ice chunks in places that would give lesser men nightmares. One of these days, I’m going to have to make a wipeout highlight reel to post. It’d be pretty funny, wouldn’t it? If nothing else, it’d be something to watch after a bad practice session. So don’t feel so bad about that flip, okay?  
  
Tonight I made eggs for dinner, because I’m sick of soup and honestly it was the easiest thing I had. I should, uh, probably have tried to get some more vegetables in there, now that I think about it. I’m gonna die during practice tomorrow. What was that one you said used tomatoes?   
  
(Fig. 4: Portrait of the artist as a pile of suffering, eating scrambled eggs and Netflixing away the pain. Have you seen _Kaijuu Warrior 3_ yet? It’s awful, you need to watch it.)  
  
Counting down the months to Summer training. It was Toronto, right? I could have sworn you said Toronto. I’ve never been, but I guess there’s a first time for everything. You’ll have to show me around.   
  
I miss you. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. Always have and always will. Ha, and it’s funny, you know. We just talked. I see your posts all the time. I’ve got your voice on video (what _was_ that dance, that was amazing) and yet. Well. You know what I mean.  
  
So…as the saying goes…  
  
Come to Tokyo in three weeks if you want an ass-kicking.  
  
  
Love and more,  
  
  
Leo  
  
  
  
P.S.: (Fig. 5: Me in Tokyo, ready to kick your ass.)


End file.
